Our Love Is Boundless
by otakugirl5869
Summary: Set current day AU in Egypt Marik, a sheltered young boy who knows nothing of the world and hardly ever leaves his room. Bakura, hired by Marik's father to work in the day. Yet, no one knows of his stealing during the night. It won't be long until Marik and Bakura meet, and when they do, will it be kept a secret? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Marik's father is name Hank from the Abridged series.**

It was dark out. That was all Marik saw. Sure he could see the town in the daytime and the birds that flew overhead and the sunrises and sunsets; he wasn't free though. The feeling of being free, that was his wish and as soon as he grows up he would be able to leave his small room (to him anyway, the room was considered big to the servants), leave his siblings who protect him from everything, and leave his father.

Marik was supposed to be the head of the family when he passed, Odion was adopted and Ishizu was a female, not fit in his father's eyes. But he didn't want to, the desert lay vast and Marik wanted to explore every bit of it. He wanted to feel the sun's rays on his face, he wanted to feel the sand beneath his feet.

Marik sighed, the only people he has ever had conversations with was his family. The servants weren't allowed to talk to him for his father would punish them, then would scold Marik for being too nice.

Marik let out another sigh and walked to his double bed. It was big for a young boy on his own but Marik was used to it. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over.

Bakura was just about finished for the day. It was sickening to him, how he had to earn money in the day and act like he cared about the rich family.

Bakura had been working for Hank for a month now and had yet to notice some of the things that had gone missing, were him. But he didn't care, Hank was an idiot.

Bakura walked outside of the house. Feeling the warm breeze pull his silvery-white hair back. His brown eyes scanned the town before he walked forward. He opened the gate to walk through, he closed it again but not before looking up to the 2nd floor window with the vines growing under it. A candle flickered in the window (Hank loved using candles instead of normal lights). Bakura rolled his eyes when he saw someone blow it out. His eyes narrowed. That must be the masters youngest son. He scoffed and continued walking. A bunch of fools if you asked Bakura.

Most people were inside, Bakura saw families eating dinner, some watching TV, some even getting ready to retire for the night. Bakura liked being alone, it was him being free, not bound to people and their problems. Bakura let his mind wonder, he thought about how Marik must wish the same thing. Bakura shook his head at the thought, why think of that brat?

Bakura made it to his house and unlocked the door, his house was small with few things. A desk here, a couch there, it was all he needed. He went into the kitchen and made a glass of water. He downed the drink and left the glass on the side before going to his small bedroom and laying on the single bed, waiting for sleep to take over.

 **Just a prologue. The chapters will be longer. Also, in this story, Bakura is 17 while Marik is 13.**

 **~~~Vic~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marik wondered the empty halls. The servants were probably cooking and Marik knew his father was busy with work. He was only allowed out when he was finding his siblings or really needed something. But this time, he needed neither and was just wandering down the pale coloured halls.

That was another thing, if it was up to Marik, the wall would be a pale purple; full of life. Not a colour

that shows no emotion and no feelings. There was nothing on the walls either, no photos of Marik's late mother, no photos of the whole family together for there were probably none and nothing to show Marik existed. He could disappear, no one would know

Marik had thought about running in the past, but he would wait. He was too young. The freedom would come one day.

Marik walked in the dining hall. The room was large with an oak table in the middle and a chandelier hanging in the middle. A massive crimson rug took up most of the floor. Marik sat at his usual seat, his two siblings walked in. Ishizu sat opposite him while Odion sat next to her. They both looked exhausted to Marik, but yet, he didn't want to speak to them. He didn't want to speak to anyone.

Their father burst through the door, a stoic expression plastered upon his face. A few servants followed him in with their food. Marik looked down. They quickly piled out and left the family to eat in silence. That was, until their father decided to speak.

He put his fork down and his eyes made their way to Marik. The boy was staring at his food, obviously not hungry.

"Marik, eat your food." He ordered and continued with his dinner. Marik continued to stare, like he was in deep thought.

If only his father knew what he was thinking, for he was dreaming of running, flying, being free and far away from anyone who would control him. He could almost smell the desert with each inhale, he could almost taste the oasis water on the tip of his tongue, he could almost feel the air blowing his hair back with the wind. The sand in his eyes, the hot sand in the day and the cool sand during the night. These were things he wanted more than anything, yet he couldn't have them.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his father had called his name twice.

"Finally. Eat your food" This time, the anger laced between his words and twisted them with the annoyance he felt.

"What if I don't want to? Marik's voice lifted through the air and caught Hank off guard for a moment before he said in a menacing tone. "If you don't, I will keep you locked in your room for a month."

"It's not like I spend all my time in there anyway because you never let me out."

With that, Hank stood up and as fast as lightning, grabbed Marik and pulled him out if the dinning room and to his room.

"You will stay in here until I deem you worthy of coming out." He slammed the door, leaving Marik standing there for a moment before making his way to his bed and going to sleep early.

Bakura wandered the dark streets. He would find something else to steal today and sell it on the black market, albeit, it would be extra effort and would more caution, but Bakura needed the money. He also needed to leave. He often dreamed of leaving this town he had taken residence in but he couldn't yet; he had to leave when he had enough money so he could stop places and leave the next day.

He sighed and came to a halt, looking in the window of a house. It looked tidy, nice. Bakura smiled and kept the house in his head before walking home and collecting the stuff he needed.

Finding the house he saw earlier was the easy part, finding a way to get in was the harder part.

He came to a halt at the right house and looked around. Nobody was outside, not one person would see what he would be doing. He listened in to the house he was going to break in, he couldn't hear anything with his ears and decided to climb down the chimney.

It was not like he was at a risk of being caught, but Bakura had always played it safe. He soundlessly made his way down

 **~~~Vic~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura weaved through the many streets until he located his house. His hand already reaching for his keys and jamming them in the lock. He dumped the bag of things he had collected on the couch and ran to his bed. He immediately fell asleep, not bothering to change, ready to wake up in another hour to raid somewhere else.

Bakura woke up from a restless sleep. His eyes adjusted quickly, they darted round the room until he realised where he was. He sighed and stood up, got dressed and walked silently downstairs. He walked to the bag he left on the couch and opened it carefully. Not much money would be made from it but, he would get something. _Guess I have to go somewhere else if I want to buy enough food._ He thought and with another sigh, left the small house.

The wind was getting worse. Growling and raving at Bakura, his hair was pulled back by the strong wind. He continued his walk until he saw the Ishtar house. It was definitely the biggest house with a big style gate and a statue in the middle of the garden. Why hadn't he ever stole from here, he wondered with a smirk, and climbed over the gate. He ran to the vines and started to climb. The window was half open so he carefully snuck in and ran to the door.

He ran down the various hallways until he got to the dining hall. He waited to make sure no one was there and opened the door and quietly shut it again. He lit a candle and kept it close to him. He looked at the various things around the room until one things caught his eye.

It was a box on a desk. It looked small enough to hold a necklace. Bakura grabbed it and put the lid on the desk. It was a jewellery set with gold stud earrings. It had a gold chain necklace with a gold locket with a matching thin bracelet. He looked in the locket and saw a picture of the older Ishtar sister with what looked like her mother. His eyes narrowed and he shoved the picture in his pocket and walked to the door. He knew the route back to the window he climbed in and walked to it.

"Who's there?"

Bakura immediately became startled and looked around, when his eyes landed on a young boy sitting up and rubbing his eyes. _What do I do?_ Bakura thought in alarm.

"Who are you?" Bakura could see his purple eyes. They were so beautiful, he could stare for hours.

"I'm-"

"Wait! Your Santa right?!" The boy jumped up and came close to Bakura. Bakura could have laughed at the child's innocence if he wasn't in this situation.

"I mean, you have white hair like Santa. So you're Santa right?"

 _This kid's so innocent, it puts you off having to hurt him._

"Yes I'm Santa. Now I need to go." Bakura tried to sound nice, but he couldn't not sound urgent to go.

"Can't you stay for an hour?"

"No, I need to go." Bakura turned to leave but was held back when a hand grabbed his. He turned to see the boy's expression turn from happy to desperate. The kid looked so broken, so alone.

"Ok."

 **~~~Vic~~~**


End file.
